This invention relates to a purifier, and particularly to an exhaust gas purifying system for diminishing air pollution.
Nowaday, many industrial equipments such as burner boiler or ventilator may produce exhaust gases with harmful or poisonous contents such as carbon monoxide, nitrogen dioxide, sulphates and particles of waste which cause serious air pollutions to the environment including the working field. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an exhaust gas purifying system for said industrial equipments to diminish the air pollutions therewith.